Merope
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Une étincelle de vie dans la morne existence de Merope Gaunt, cracmolle perdue au milieu d'une cruelle famille de sorciers.. Song-Fic basée sur 'Le Mariage Insolite de Marie la Bretonne', du groupe Tri Yann.


La maison des Gaunt était vide. Ou plutôt, Merope était seule. La jeune cracmolle attendait avec impatience ces rares instants où personne n'était là pour lui faire des remontrances ou lui donner des ordres. Personne non plus pour lui rappeler sans cesse et avec dureté qu'elle ne possédait aucun don magique, bien qu'elle soit issue d'une des plus puissantes familles de sorciers. Alors, lorsque ces moments lui étaient accordés, elle n'en ratait pas une seconde, profitant de cette douce solitude, arborant un sourire qu'elle ne se permettait jamais d'ordinaire.

_Elle a retiré son tablier  
>Pour mettre une robe de mariée<br>Elle a caché ses mains dans des gants  
>Et ses pieds dans des souliers... blancs<br>Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir  
>Et s'est trouvée belle<em>

Ce jour-là, Merope enleva doucement son tablier et enfila une robe qu'elle avait cousue et reprisée elle-même. Une robe de mariée qu'elle avait dénichée au fond d'une poubelle moldue, il y avait des années de cela. Lorsqu'elle était seule, elle sortait fils et aiguille, et tâchait de rendre la robe présentable. Elle en avait passé des heures, assise à la longue table de la cuisine en hiver, ou au bord du ruisseau lorsqu'il faisait beau. Elle avait également trouvé une paire de gants blancs, tout fait de dentelle délicate. Elle enfila de jolies chaussures à talons, également dénichées lors d'une escapade au village moldu. Elle se leva doucement et se retourna face à un immense psyché écaillé et poussiéreux. Un faible sourire illumina son maigre visage pâle. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, elle se trouvait belle.

_Puis elle est descendue en chantant  
>En offrant ses sourires au printemps<br>Aux grands arbres, aux fleurs et aux oiseaux  
>S'est assise près de l'étang<br>Se voyant et s'admirant... dans l'eau_

Sans un bruit, elle sortit par la porte de derrière, une porte qu'elle seule empruntait. Sa famille, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à considérer comme telle, ne sortait jamais sans faire usage de la magie. Peu à peu, une mélodie se dessina entre ses lèvres, à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Une douce complainte qui exprimait tout. Sa souffrance, sa douleur. Son mal de vivre. Elle progressa à pas légers le long d'un chemin, offrant son sourire à la nature, si belle en ce matin de printemps. Personne n'était à ses côtés. Cela lui était égal. Elle souriait pour le printemps, les arbres, les fleurs. Les éléments qui l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était. Une cracmolle issue d'une famille pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Sans stopper la litanie de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche, elle s'assit dos à un large saule pleureur dont les longues branches souples frôlaient l'eau du ruisseau, y dessinant des cercles ondulés. Elle regarda son reflet, et s'admira. Elle n'était pas très belle avec ces grands cernes violets qui mangeaient son visage. Un visage amaigri, dont les joues se creusaient terriblement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ternes et rendait la pâleur de son visage plus maladive encore. Son corps était décharné et fragile. Elle observa longtemps son reflet dans l'eau.

_C'est lorsqu'elle voulut se relever  
>Qu'elle vit un jeune homme s'approcher<br>Il semblait sortir du fond de l'eau  
>Tout mouillé, elle l'a trouvé... beau<br>Et elle a compris à son regard  
>Qu'il la trouvait belle<em>

C'est en voulant se relever qu'elle le vit. Un jeune homme. Il ne ressemblait pas au jeune Jedusor dont elle s'était éprise, pourtant elle le trouvait beau. Merope détourna ses yeux pour voir d'où il pouvait venir. Pas un craquement de branche ne l'avait annoncé… Son regard sombre revint sur le jeune homme. Ses beaux yeux bleus reflétaient la surface du ruisseau et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux, mèches éparses et mouillés, donc quelques gouttes s'échappaient pour rouler sur ses joues. En y regardant de plus près, Merope se rendit compte qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Elle aurait voulu lui proposer des vêtements secs, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de rompre l'étrange silence qui les entourait. Rivant son regard au sien, scrutant au plus profond de ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il la trouvait belle.

_Et son corps ne s'est pas défendu  
>Et l'amour en elle s'est répandu<br>Et la cloche a sonné au château  
>C'est alors que l'inconnu<br>S'est perdu, a disparu... dans l'eau_

Merope ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa. Le jeune homme et elle se regardèrent sans ciller. Lui, les pieds dans le ruisseau, les bras le long du corps, dégoulinant d'eau. Elle, immobile près du saule, les bras autour de son corps, comme pour dissimuler la robe dont elle avait à présent un peu honte. Merope n'avait pas cessé de chanter. Traîtreusement, quelque chose d'inattendu se répandait dans ses veines, dans son corps. Dans son âme. L'amour le plus pur déroulait ses longs tentacules et les enroulait autour de ses organes, l'étouffant presque. Dès lors elle cessa de réfléchir pour profiter totalement de l'instant présent. Instant qui fut de courte durée. Une cloche sonna quelque part, rappelant à Merope qu'il lui fallait regagner sa demeure. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, pour lui exprimer ses excuses d'un regard. Mais il n'y avait personne. La seule trace du jeune homme était un cercle mouvant dans l'eau.

_Elle est remontée dans le grenier  
>A rangé dans la malle d'osier<br>La robe, les souliers et les gants  
>A remis son tablier... blanc<br>Pour préparer le repas du soir  
>Faire la vaisselle<em>

Merope remonta lentement le chemin qui la menait chez elle. Elle ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Une larme unique et amère qui lui rappellerait toute sa vie cette rencontre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette rencontre l'avait bouleversée. Le jeune homme du ruisseau lui rappelait avec force qu'elle vivait entourée de magie. Magie qui n'avait pas voulu lui faire de dons. Pourtant elle songea, mélancolique, que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait effleuré un monde magique du bout des doigts. Au-delà de cette sensation, le jeune homme en lui-même l'avait bouleversée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merope s'était sentie aimée. Aimée pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Pas cette vulgaire image derrière laquelle elle se protégeait lorsque son frère et son père étaient là, à l'insulter. Arrivée chez elle, elle revêtit son tablier sale et commença la vaisselle et le dîner pour sa famille qui ne tarderait plus à rentrer.

Merope ne revit jamais cet étrange jeune homme. Pourtant, son image restait bien présente dans son esprit. Jamais personne ne fut au courant de cette histoire, qu'elle gardait précieusement enfermée au plus profond de son être. Mais depuis ce jour, les yeux noirs de Merope avaient pris une magnifique teinte bleutée.


End file.
